Say My Name, Beeotch!
by Jaco Lantern
Summary: Kidd thinks Black Star is too unsymmetrical and dumb to be called a god. Black Star proves him wrong. OneShot Black StarxKidd. My first story and I was bored late at night. Don't blame me.


Black Star was bragging to the class about his ultra-mad ninja skills. _Again. _Just because you get a new weapon type doesn't mean you should tell every living being within a 5 kilometer diameter about it. What reason did he have to brag about anyway? He was just so…_asymmetrical._

Death the Kidd was irritated. Stein, being the lazy asshole he is, was spinning around in his chair and tightening his screw, completely uncaring about his maniacal students rampaging through the classroom, all riled up by the blue-haired freak. His annoying voice pierced through Kidd's mind, slowly but surely making him more and more angry by the minute.

Kidd took a deep breath and closed his eyes to concentrate. His headache was beginning to grow even bigger. _Just don't think about it, Kidd, _he thought, attempting to calm himself. _He may be loud, he may have asymmetrical hair, he may be a mere spotlight-hungry failure-of-a-ninja, but just- _He stopped as soon as Black Star began to yell out loud, "BURAAKUUUUU SUTAAAAA!!!!!!!!" while holding poor Tsubaki out like a microphone.

_OKAY, THAT'S IT!!! _Kidd snapped his eyes open and, in a swift movement, tackled the dipshit to the ground from on top of the desks. "Would you SHUT UP?!?!?!" Kidd barked as Black Star looked up blankly at him, still surprised at how Kidd was on top of him. The other students watched in curiosity as Kidd, who was mostly the detached one, go berserk (NAUGHTY!!! I swear, if you get the reference, I love you).

"Oi, something wrong with you?" Black Star asked, almost uncaringly though he could plainly see the angered expression on the stripped teen's face.

"No, Black Star, everything is fucking hunky dory!" Kidd sneered sarcastically, grabbing Black Star's collar in the process. "Of course something is wrong, you dumb fuck! Have you ever heard the word 'modesty?' It's supposed to be a little concept the Japanese would be familiar with. Apparently not to an egotistical dope like you!!! If you're going to fucking brag about every little thing you do, at least be _**symmetrical.**_"

The classmates were crowding around the two boys. Some jeered for a fight while Tsubaki worriedly tried to calm the classmates down.

"Why should I not brag?" Black Star asked as distaste started to taint his question. "I'm God so why should I worry about such a simple thing like symmetry?"

"It's because you're _not God. _Being Japanese, aren't you Buddhist or something?_" _Kidd stated, now sitting up but continuing to hold Black Star by the collar so they could see each other eye-to-eye.

Before the other could contradict, the gong of the school bell interrupted them. The other children "awwed" and gathered there belongings to leave for the day. "Okay! Time to get some more smokes!" Dr. Stein said to himself as he ignored the two last boys in his classroom and headed out the door. _Like I'm going to get between a child's quarrel, _he thought laboriously as he closed the classroom door.

Black Star stayed in Kidd's grip, solely to see what the stripped boy would do next. "Oh? I'm number one so it's obvious that I'd be God," he replied as he brushed off that Buddha question. _That goddamn pompous attitude is exactly what I hate about him, yet… _Kidd thought. He gridded his teeth and pulled Black Star closer to his face. "Listen!" he whispered harshly. "_You. Are. Not. God. _Nor will you ever be."

"Heh," Black Star only smirked darkly as he placed one of the palms of his hands underneath Kidd's chin and the other behind his neck and applied force, flipping Kidd over as he quickly climbed onto him and began unbuttoning his blazer.

"W- What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Kidd demanded, blushing slightly as he pushed against Black Star. Black Star only remained silent as his smirk grew. Black Star removed the blazer and threw it halfway across the room when he ripped off Kidd's shirt. His slowly moved onto the soft, revealed skin as he ran his tongue along Kidd's lower stomach.

Kidd felt his cheeks turn bright red as he continuously hit Black Star, still writhing beneath him trying to escape. "Y- You bastard!!! If you don't stop, I'll-" Kidd began but was cut off by Black Star's wandering hands working on his button, the pants zipper, and was somehow removed along with his boxers. As a ninja, Black Star was trained to be quick with his hands [;)].

All this was going too fast for Kidd to keep up. Black Star's hand slid down to Kidd's half-erected member and began pumping it while his mouth moved from Kidd's lower belly up his body. He let his tongue drag along Kidd's chest, suckling his hard nipples as he heard Kidd's breath deepen. Kidd felt flushed as warmth spread across his cheeks more and now to his groin where Black Star pumped his hand faster and faster.

_Oh, God, I don't think I can take it! This bastard…_ Kidd thought. His mind snapped back as he shoved Kidd off him in a single push and retreated with the remains of his shirt. Black Star got up easily and strolled over to Kidd as he desperately tried to make a run for the door. Black Star, being the faster one, blocked his way out. Kidd turned and ran to wherever he could before the blue-haired teen caught up with him and knocked him down, sending Kidd to land on the rolling chair.

Black Star placed his arms on both sides of Kidd. The stripped-haired boy was now trapped between the wall the chair was against, Black Star's arms, and the asymmetrical bastard himself. Black Star grinned as he cooed, "Aww, did I scare poor Kidd?" He began kissing Kidd's neck as his hand traveled to the boy's hard member to continue pumping.

_Oh, shit, _Kidd thought. _What am I gonna do, now? _His eyes, half closed, scanned the room for something- anything. But there was nothing. Black Star was molesting him and there was no way to get out of it. Kidd started to feel dizzy by the heat filling up within him. The pleasure Black Star was giving him- did he actually enjoy it?

Black Star whispered in his ear, "Hah! So who's you God, Kidd?"

If not for the major boner he was having Kidd would have done a double-take. "_WHAT?!?!?" _he yelled, nonetheless.

Black Star grinned sheepishly. "I want you to name you're God!" he commanded as he pumped Kidd faster.

Kidd let out a moan. _W- What the fuck was that? Holy-._ Kidd let out another moan as a wave of pleasure hit him, sending vibrations through his body.

"Go ahead, say you're God!" he repeated.

"Black…Star," Kidd almost whispered, closing his eyes in defeat when he moaned again.

"No, you forgot -_sama._Now again, who's your God?" he asked a bit irritated but with a cocky (Heh, _cock_y) smile. Kidd only remained silent. _Oh shit! I think I'm gonna come…_

"Say I'm your God, bitch!!! Now, what's my name?!" he demanded.

"_BLACK STAR-SAMA_!!!" Kidd moaned loudly as he reached his climax. He felt a wave of relief hit him when he released his seed all over rolling chair. He puffed hot breath as Black Star bend down to Kidd and gave him a soft peck on the lips and smiled, satisfied at his persuading technique. "Now, was that so hard?"

Kidd didn't respond when both of them turned to the classroom door when they heard it open. Dr. Stein walked in the room with a new pack of cigarettes in his hands and observed the damage of his room. Kidd's clothes were thrown around the room, two of his students were having sexual intercourse, and there was semen _on his special rolling chair?!?!?!_

Kidd and Black Star saw their sensei staying quiet, only staring at them. "Okay," he began in a tired voice when face darkened. "Someone's getting raped."


End file.
